DaveKat chat thing
by suyuchikun
Summary: Just a small RP I did on MSPARP with an awesome Karkat, I later learned they're on tumblr, so woohoo. Yea, title sucks I know, just gonna put it under M, just in case


carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

CG: ASSHOLE.

TG: Don't be like that, kitkat

CG: *CROSSES ARMS* ITS KARKAT!

TG: im not that bad

CG: HA~! YEAH SURE.

TG: no, kitkat sounds good to me

TG: yup

CG: NO IT DOES NOT.

CG: NO.

TG: well, maybe not to you

CG: IT DOESN'T TO ANYONE.

CG: BUT YOU.

TG: well, like im actually gonna stop, karkitty

CG: *GROWLS* YOU ARE A PRICK.

TG: *grins* and youre a total girl

CG: I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRL *GRABS THE FRONT OF HIS SHIRT AND GROWLS*

TG: *smirks* ya know, youre kinda cute when youre mad

CG: *SHOVES HIM AWAY* SHUT UP YOU STUPID BLONDE.

TG: oh cmon, its a compliment

CG: *JUST STARES AT HIM* IF ITS COMING FROM YOU THEN NO.

TG: *just stares back* oh really? well, still, its the truth, like how you get all flustered when you rant, its fucking adorable

TG: and kinda funny

CG: *GROWLS AGAIN* ITS NOT FUCKING FUNNY OR CUTE, OKAY?

TG: *grins wider, almost turning to a smirk* okay, how about sexy? does that float your boat?

CG: *BLUSHES BRIGHTLY* N-NO! THATS EVEN WORSE !

TG: then which would you prefer, kitkat?

CG: NONE! I PREFER NONE, DAVID.

TG: kay, vantas, have it your way, ill just stick with sexy

CG: *BLUSHES AGAIN AND THEN LOOKS AWAY AND GRUMBLES LOW*

TG: *cups an hand around his ear and leans forward* what was that, kittykat?

CG: *BLINKS AND LOOKS AT HIM* NOTHING FUCKER.

CG: AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!

TG: *throws an arm around his shoulder* nah, im good, and it didnt sound like nothing, kitkat, so go on, spill it

CG: *HE LOOKS UP AT HIM AND GLARES* I SAID IT WAS NOTHING! *JUST LEANS INTO HIM AND LOOKS AWAY, GRUMBLING MORE*

TG: *grins* knew you couldnt resist me for to long

CG: *BLUSHES AND PUTS HIS HEAD UNDER HIS CHIN* YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE.

TG: *pets the top of his head* i know, but you like it

CG: *STARTS PURRING AND BURIES HIS FACE IN HIS NECK* DO NOT...

TG: do to *keeps petting with a soft smile*

CG: *NIPS HIS NECK SOFTLY* NU UH.

TG: *blushes a light shade of pink and lifts Karkats head by his chin and looks him in the eyes* you just bit me... *grins*

CG: *HE BLINKS AND LOOKS UP AT HIM WHEN HE MAKES HIM AND THEN BLUSHES DARK RED* I-I...*ADVERTS EYES SOMEWHERE ELSE*

TG: *leans forward and gently presses their lips together*

CG: *HE KISSES BACK BEFORE NIPPING HIS BOTTOM LIP LIGHTLY*

TG: *runs his tongue gently along his lips, holding Karkat closer to him*

CG: *WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND HIS NECK AND GRIPS HIS HAIR TIGHTLY BEFORE PULLING BACK AND BREATHING HARD* YOU'RE STILL A JERK. * HE BLUSHES*

TG: *grins* and i always will be, but for you, i can make an exception

CG: *HE STARTS PURRING AGAIN AND ROLLS HIS EYES* WHATEVER YOU SAY.

TG: *lifts him in his arms bridal style* just so we're clear on boundries here, kitkat, i am so the man in this relationship *grins coyly*

CG: WAHHH! *HE HOLDS ON TIGHTLY AND THEN LOOKS AT DAVE AND GLARES* WHY DO YOU GET TO BE THE MAN?

TG: because, my dear kitkat, youre fucking adorable, and im just sexy

CG: YOU JUST SAID I WAS SEXY NOT TO LONG AGO, IDIOT. *STARTS TWIRLING HIS HAIR ON HIS FINGERS, LIKING THE WAY IT FEELS*

TG: *pecks his cheek* yup, but youre also cute, so youre sexy in that girlish kinda way, and im sexy in a manly way, i think thats proof enough

CG: *HE POUTS* HMP! IM NOT A FUCKING GIRL, JEEZ YOU KNOW I HAVE A DICK, OKAY?

TG: *grins* oh i know, kitkat *suggestive eyebrow wiggle*

CG: * RAISES EYEBROW* WHAT?

TG: nothing, nothing *looks away, chuckling softly*

CG: NO, WHAT? TELL ME. *CUPS HIS FACE AND MAKES HIM LOOK AT HIM*

TG: i was just gesturing that, if i hadnt already known... *grins, grabbing his ass* id find out soon enough anyways~

CG: *HE SQUEAKS AS HE GRABS HIS ASS* YOU WOULD? WHAT IF I DONT LET YOU? *SMIRKS*

TG: *pouts*... um, hmm... *thinking face*

CG: *CHUCKLES AND RUNS HIS HAND THRU HIS HAIR* KIDDING IDIOT.

TG: *grins* good, cuz i swear i would cry if you werent

CG: * HE SMILES AND LEANS UP ON HIS TIPPY TOES AND KISSES HIM* HMMMM, I WOULDNT MIND SEEING YOU CRY.

TG: *leans down for the sake of Karkat's hight dissadvantage, kissing him gently* youre so cruel~

CG: *HE SMILES AND KEEPS HIS FACE CLOSE TO HIS* I KNOW, BUT SO ARE YOU.

TG: *wraps his arms around Karkat's slim waist, nuzzling at his neck*

CG: *HE STARTS PURRING AGAIN AND THEN STARTS NIPPING AT DAVE'S NECK*

TG: *runs his fingers through his soft messy hair*

CG: *HE BITES DOWN A LITTLE HARDER, LEAVING MARKS BEFORE KISSING IT, MORE LIKE SAYING SORRY*

TG: *groans lowly and holds him closer, peppering his neck in soft, sweet kisses* youre so fucking cute, no, wait, youre fucking beautiful

CG: *HE PURRS LOUDER AND HOLDS HIM TIGHTLY* SHUT UP, I AM NOT, YOU IDIOT. IF ANYTHING YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, FUCKASS. *HE STARTS SUCKING ON HIS NECK, LEAVING A HICKEY*

TG: *flushes lightly, his cheeks pink* yes you are, im being serious here, kitkat, if you couldnt tell, im trying to romance you

CG: * HE BLUSHES DARK RED AND HIDES HIS FACE IN HIS NECK* O-OH..*SMILES KISSES HIS CHEEK* FINE, FINE, WHATEVER.

TG: *grins* good

CG: *HE ROLLS HIS EYES AND THEN HIS HANDS RUN DOWN HIS CHEST AND THEN HIPS AND THEN WENT TO HIS ASS AND GROPED IT AND SMIRKED*

TG: *He accidenlty lets out a squeak* H-Hey!

CG: *HIS SMIRK GOT WIDER* HMM? *HE CHUCKLED AND LET GO*

TG: *smirks back and pulls him flush against him* lord, you're such a tease~

CG: *PUTS HIS HANDS ON HIS CHEST AS HE PULLS HIM FLUSHED AGAINST HIM AND TILTS HEAD* I AM? * HE SNICKERS*

TG: *kisses him again, rubbing his hip in slow circles*

CG: *HE KISSES BACK ROUGHLY AND THEN GASPED AS DAVE STARTS RUBBING HIS HIPS*

TG: *pulls away slowly* so? are we like, a thing now? you and me?

CG: *LOOKS UP AT HIM AND BLUSHES BEFORE NODDING* YEAH...

TG: *actually smiles* I'm glad

CG: *BLINKS AS HE SMILES FOR LIKE THE FIRST TIME* HEH, YOU'RE SMILING.

TG: *eyes widen* I-I was?

CG: *CHUCKLES AND NODS* YEAH, IDIOT, YOU WERE.

TG: *smiles again* cool, i can dig that

CG: *ROLLS EYES AND THEN SITS DOWN AND PULLS HIM ALONG* YEAH, I'M SURE.

TG: *pulls him to himself as he sits, nuzzling his face into his hair*

CG: *JUST CRAWLS ON HIS LAP AND LEANS HIS HEAD AGAINST HIS CHEST*

TG: *strokes his back* This is nice, just cuddling with you, I always knew you were a cuddler, Kitkat~

CG: *HE PURRS AS HE STROKES HIS BACK AND THEN BLUSHES* SHUT UP. *HE MUMBLES AND NUZZLES HIS NECK*

TG: *just keeps rubbing his back* Hmmm, maybe if you shut me up

CG: *HE LOOKS UP AT HIM* I WILL. *HE TURNS HIS BODY, FACING DAVES AND STRADDLES HIS HIPS AND STARTS KISSING HIM*

TG: *starts kissing back, his hands clutching his hips*

CG: *CUPS HIS FACE AND SLIDES HIS TONGUE IN HIS MOUTH*

TG: *Groans and presses his tongue hastily to the one invading his mouth*

CG: *HE NIPS HIS TONGUE LIGHTLY AND THEN GRINDS AGAINST HIM AND PURRS*

TG: *His eyes shoot open at the friction it caused and sucks the others tongue into his own mouth*

CG: HAH~ *HE MOANS AND HIS HANDS GRABS THE HEM OF DAVES SHIRT BEFORE LIFTING UP*

TG: *pulls back, if only for a moment, to allow him to remove his shirt*

CG: *HE TOSSES THE SHIRT ON THE FLOOR AND THEN LOOKS AT DAVES CHEST AND BLUSHES BEFORE RUNNING HIS HANDS DOWN IT*

TG: *grins slowly at the feeling of his soft hands*

CG: * SMILES AND RUNS HIS HANDS BACK UP, LOVING THE WAY IT FEELS*

TG: *rubs soft cirlces into his hips* You're so sweet you could give me cavities~

CG: *HE PURRS AND NUZZLES DAVES FACE* MMMM YOU'RE SUCH A SUCKER. *HE KISSES ALONG HIS NECK*

TG: *grins* Yup, well, you can be very decieving~

CG: *HE SMILES AND STARTS NIPPING DOWN HIS NECK AND TO HIS COLLAR BONE* OH I CAN?

TG: *blushes softly* Yup, you totally can, you look all sweet but you're totally naughty *Grins widely*

CG: *HE STARTS LICKING DOWN HIS CHEST AND SMIRKS* YOU'RE NAUGHTY TOO.

TG: *Grins wider* I like where this is going~

CG: *HE CHUCKLES AND STARTS LICKING FURTHER DOWN* GOOD. *HE KISSES HIS BELLY BUTTON*

TG: *Blushes deeper and watches his actions*

CG: *HE PUT HIS HANDS ON DAVES THIGHS AND THEN STARTS LICKING BACK UP HIS CHEST AND TOO HIS LIPS, TEASING HIM*

TG: *lets out a low growl* I knew you were a tease *Grins at him* But I can be one two *Grabs his ass and squeazes*

CG: *HE SMIRKED WHEN HE GROWLED AND THEN WAS ABOUT TO GROWL BACK, BUT THEN JOLTED AND STARTED PURRING LIKE CRAZY WHEN HE GRABBED HIS ASS* NGHH *HE NIPPED HIS CHIN*

TG: *Gropes softly over and over, loveing his cute reactions*

CG: *HE STARTS LICKING UP HIS CHEEK AND MOANS LOUDLY AS HE KEPT ON GROPING HIM AND HIS EYES BECAME HALF LIDDED*

TG: *grins* You're in for some fun, Karkitty


End file.
